Megatron's Pet
by annpar2009
Summary: TF Prime S2 E11 The kids went on board the Decepticon ship Nemesis after Lord Megatron use Dark energon to repair it, But will they all return back to Autobot base safely or what will happen? I don't own anything, Transformers belong to Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

The kids and Agent Fowler just Ground bridge to the Nemesis, Who would knew that the Ship where alive and had neutralized every Decepticon on broad and not to mention also the Autobots, but this was also the perfect opportunity to download the icon files "Folwer to base, we are in"

"Good, there data core should be accessible from any console" said the Autobot meadic

As all four of them walked by the halls trying to find a cybertronian computer get the files, Miko looked at the cons and it felt like they also knew the kids where there

Raf looked with open eyes for a console until he said with a shaking voice "Here is one"

Agent fowler, Jack and Miko looked at the direction Raf pointed with his finger before also seeing Knockout in stasis, Miko smiled running to the red con before hit him a couple of times at his leg "Doc-nock is knock out"

"Look the ship have decoded two Icon coordinates" said Raf as he and Jack looked at the red screen and seeing a third one on the list "three, let flip and run"

Agent fowler started to climb on Knockout and help Raf up before putting the drive to download the files, Jack just looked at the screen with showed a map of planet Earth and from the looks of it the First coordinates where located at a big city, Ratchet explain the icon relic landed on the land before the city where built on top of it

"So if the ship wants this one, it means it has to move some builds of the way" said Jack, if the ship was going to that city to get the relic humans will panic and don't to mention in danger, this was after all a battle ship

Fowler was about to change the ships navigation, but as he touched he got electrocuted and the ship felt that

"System access detective, interference will not be tolerated" with that the ship started to look for them

"It doesn't see us" grinned Miko with also felt awesome for her

as Ratchet said to them "Yet, the ship must not be scanning for alien lifeforms, but ones is changes it"

"We are toast" said Raf with a worry voice before looking at Jack who said 'No' to Ratchets suggestion to return to base before agreeing on to dump the Dark energon from the ships engines, ones they entered the engine room all they saw was energon cubes and looked shocked to find someone else to

"Megatron had the same idea" said Jack still this was a bit of surprising

Raf smiled to them "Then we are on the right track"

Before hearing Ratchet voice explaining how to dump the dark energon with all three of the repeated in shock "Manually?" and to look up to Megatron

Jack got a boost from his friends and started to climb to his hand and tried to push as hard as he could, but it was no use and at the same time the ship found Raf and Miko "i am infested with alien lifeforms"

"We just got made" as Miko and Rad looked up and saw one part off the ship going after them as they run and started to hide near the energon boxes

"Hey, over here" yelled Jack and dodge the metal thing before running a bit ahead "To slow" and jumped as the metal thing crashed on Megatron's leg and the gravity did the rest to make him almost fall on Jack

"Power drain, I am .. in ... command … prepared to be ….neutralize" as the ship turn normal and the stasis started wear off, Megatron arm fell down to the ground as he started to get up, the kids looked at him with fear before running

Megatron saw them run and smirked at this as he went after them and shot a blast of his canon ahead of the kids with made the stop "And where do you three think you are going?"

The Troopers started to came out of their stasis to and looked at the kids before Megatron yelled "What are you waiting for? Capture them NOW!"

"Run, run!" yelled Jack to his two friends and they where running as fast they could "Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge"

Miko and Raf where ahead as Jack was behind them and it was not easy to run at the troops tired to fire at them "Ahh" cried Jack as he fell

Both Miko and Raf heard the cry and looked behind, but Jack only yelled "Run run, I will be fine"

"Noo" cried Raf took a step to jack, wanting to help his friend

"Come on, we got to get fowler" as Miko dragged him back where they saw Agent Fowler still unconscious on the floor "on your feet solider"

At that moment the ground bridge opened and they all saw Ratchet "Hurry" as he went and took the drive from the console, Knockout started to movie again and grabbed Ratchet's arm before transformed his own arm to a drill and moved it closer to the Autobot medic"Say ahh"

"How about a second a opinion" and with that Ratchet punched him in the face and run in to the ground bridge before it closed

Knockout saw Lord Megatron walking to him and was holding Jack on his other hand who was unconscious

"Lord Megatron, I can explain" tried the red con as looked at his lord

"You let them escape" said war lord before looking at the screen "with viable intelligences"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear" begin Knockout to say, but got fast interrupted by his lord "I DON'T CARE, because of you the Autobots got their hands on the icon coordiates!"

The poor red sport was scared of his processor of Megatron's temper and soon his optics looked at Jack and had some blood on his arm dropping, but if he could change subject Megatron might forget about him and not wanting his paint job ruined "My lord, the human is damaged"

Megatron looked at Jack and saw indeed the human was bleeding on his servo, that must had happened when he ordered the troops to capture him and human must got hurt from the shot "Very well then, you will look after the human"

"Mee? My lord?" asked Knockout in total shock

As the Warlord handed over the unconscious Jack to the red sport car who took him, in fear if he would not Megatron would scratch his paint "Why yes, you are Doctor after all are you not?"

"Well, yes" he said, but he didn't know much of human medicine

"Then go, NOW!" snappted Megatron, he didn't have time for this, but at least the red car got to his feet and rushed off to his med-bay as Megatron himself went to the control room to meet Soundwave


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Autobot base Optimus and his team could move again after the ship got dumped of the dark energon as Ratchet came through the Ground bridge and saw the kids saw walking up at the stairs to the sofa where they lay down Fowler, Raf saw medic closing the ground bridge and got worried about Jack "Where is Jack, didn't you get him?"

Ratchet looked at Raf wondering why would he ask such a question and looked at the human only to find three of them when is should have been four "Wait.., wasn't he with you three?"

"YesbuttheConsstartedtogoafterusandJackgotshotandhetoldustorun"

"Miko, Miko not so fast for Primus sake and WHAT!?" Ratchet looking at them with shocked optics from hearing the news, this was really a bad and how could he let the go to the ship in the first place?

"Wait, are you telling us Jack got captured" said Arcee with a worried, angry voice as she heard Miko tale of what happen before yelling at "Ratchet how could you let them get on board an enemy ship!"

Hearing the blue femmes voice of yelling at him, Ratchet Snapped back at her "This is hardly my fault, I told them it was to dangerous and to bridge them back" it was not like he wanted to leave jack behind, but old medic didn't know what happen to the teen until now as he and Arcee started to argue

"That is enough!, both of you" ordered the Prime, he to didn't like the news but fighting over them would not help anyone as the hole base went silence "we can't undo what have been done, but we will rescue Jack"

"Besides we knew the risks when we went board the ship in the first place" said Miko, sure it was not safe and it could have been worse, as she and Raf looked at the bots, at least the bots where glad that Miko, Raf and Agent Fowler where back safe and sound

"We did get the Icon Coordinates" pointed out Raf hoping that would cheer them up, even though it is good news they didn't look so happy and he to felt worried for Jack

"For that we should be grateful" Optimus watched the computer screens as Ratchet showed up all four coordinates, they would need to get to them fast before the Decepticons do or they would lose this war

* * *

><p><p>

At the Nemesis Knockout just entered his med-bay

"Stupid human, stupid ship, why must this always happening to me?" as he put down Jack on his worktable looking at the bleeding arm "And now, I have to deal with this ...uhhh disgusting"

He could see the wound clearly, the shirt had gotten bit worn mostly at the arm where Jack was bleeding, but Knockout was still unsure how to treat this small wound "hmm maybe I should look it up."

With that he went over to the Internet looking for some kind of help on what to do, surprise there was many treatment for a wound. There were for simple ones and for more serious ones, but he knew now at least how to treat Jack's wound who wasn't so serious and found a clean cloth as the first step was cleaning the blood away

Knockout had no trouble cleaning the wound only his clean cloth was now ruined and ones he finished that, the instructions did tell for a simple wound after been cleaned just needed an adhesive plaster with he didn't have one lying around, so instead he found a small long cloth that looked to be perfect to bind together the wound

"Come on" tired Knockout again he had put the cloth around Jacks arm and tried to tie it, but it was kind of impossible with the claw hands he had. He started to get quite frustrated "Rrr, why must I do this!?"

"uh"Jack started to wake up and it felt like something on his arm and the bandage must been too tight on

"Oww" Jack open his eyes and came back to the land of the living, but jumped away right a way of fear as he saw Knockout treating his .. arm? and remembered what happened and that he got captured "Back off!"

"Look who cared to wake up" said Knockout in a mocking tone as he was about to grab him, Jack moved away from him and wasn't aging to let the red sport car get him, but it was starting to get annoying "Will stop moving so, I can finish tie that wound!"

"Wh-what? Why would you do that?" asked Jack and dodged again from the metal hand and looked around that he was on a worktable and too high to jump down without breaking some bones, but why would knockout care about his health? he needed to get away and back to the Autobots

"Lord Megatron's orders, now if you would stop dodging me and actually let me finish my work" and this time when Jack tried to run away from him "Ha got you"

"Oww, stop that" cried Jack as he tried to push away Knockout's finger? Away from his wounded arm before "are you trying to make my arm fall off?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I know perfectly what I am doing" as the rec con tired to tie together the last part

"Really?! Because it really feels like my arm will fall if you continue" Snapped Jack as he tried again to move away, but it was no use in that unless he wanted more pain to his arm

Knockout face plate just changed to an angry face "For you information I looked up human medical treatment for that wound of yours, But since you are so ungrateful have fun treating that wound by yourself!"

"I will be happy to!" with that Knockout went to do his own work and Jack was just happy that the red sport car left him alone and started to take off the cloth from his arm it was really to tight and he was unsure if he could feel his arm, but where was Miko and Raf? If they weren't here? It must mean they have made it back to Autobots base

Ones Jack took off the cloth he saw his wound, it was not to big just around 5 cm long and not so deep just the skin looked very nasty, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore and Jack put on the cloth again on his arm only this time more looser, but he would need some water to clean it better later and ones he finished Jack sat down and started to play with his phone hoping he could send a message to Arcee"No signal, why am I not surprised"

Knockout on the other hand was just typing something on the console for a while before he started to walk to the door, but stop looking at the human and wondering if he should come with "Better safe than sorry"

Jack heard Knockout walking to him as he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the red con "What?"

"You coming along" was all the answer the teen got before Knockout took Jack with him and went to find some Vehicons before walking to the control room

"Lord Megatron, I have assembled the mining squad as you requested for the first set coordinates" as Knockout walked in with the four Vehicons and with Jack "I and Breakdown enjoyed previously success retrieving Icon relics, in memory of my fallen comrade I intend to do the same again"

"This is a mission, not one of yours racing excursion" before Megatron snapped "Stop your preening, Move quickly apparatus surgeon skill, Do you understand me Knockout!"

"Explicitly, Lord Megatron" and Knockout took some steams back from his load, better not to test his temper after the little accident

"Now since the loss of Breakdown has left you rather Vulnerable, you would require appropriate support" with that Megatron watched the insect-con walk to the red con

Knockout turned around and looked at the insect-con "How very repellent, but before I leave here is your human"

One of the Vehicon step forward and put Jack on the console where he saw Soundwave work and now saw Megatron ordering Knockout to leave for the relic, after that he looked at the screen before looking at his Pet "Be a good pet and sit there quietly"

Note: What will happen next to Jack, will he behave?


End file.
